


正常男性如何解决生理需求

by shiromomokuri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiromomokuri/pseuds/shiromomokuri
Summary: 刚刚确认恋爱关系没多久的两人，却在九条天接到海外拍摄工作而被迫分开两地，fork的和泉一织没了心爱的cake感到十分难耐，在夜深人静的夜晚，和泉一织终于打给了九条天一通电话





	正常男性如何解决生理需求

**Author's Note:**

> 年下攻，就是好，边喊前辈边用力。  
我真的很喜欢年下撒娇以及年下在做爱的时候用敬语，和泉一织这种脸皮薄的小孩一定是在床上都用“九条前辈”的那种人【大喊】

和泉一织x九条天  
cake fork + phone sex 阅读注意  
交往中的两人  
关于详细设定可以看看前文 http://riyo-749.lofter.com/post/1ea5e851_1c65bb0fa  
评论转车

九条天去海外已经一个月了，这次trigger接了个大IP，拍摄地点是和日本有时差的大洋彼岸，在日本拍摄完毕就要去海外取景，总共拍摄时间可能要三个月。虽然不好意思说，但和泉一织确实很想九条天。两个人确认恋爱关系也才不到八个月，正是热恋时期，九条天就收拾行李去了国外。

都说小别胜新婚，但是分别还是寂寞和难耐的，尤其对于和泉一织这种fork而言，简直是煎熬。

当今社会大部分人类是正常的，只有一小部分人先天就和其他人不同，这类小部分人占总社会不到1.7%的存在，而这类“不正常人”就是被称为cake和fork的人类。他们和正常人看上去无差，但是fork却被大众称为“食人魔”“杀人鬼”。

Fork从小就知道自己和正常人不同，他们没有味觉，也没有办法品尝到任何食物的香味，但是这样的他们却有一种只属于自己的特殊食物：cake。在他们眼中cake就像是上等的芝士蛋糕，他们身上自带吸引人的甜味，他们的血、他们的眼泪、他们的肉、他们的内脏，他们的一切都是香甜可口的，是让人无法自拔的。

而fork的和泉一织和cake的九条天相遇了，他们开始交往的原因有些复杂，每当和泉一织思考起怎么解释他们的“爱情故事”的时候，九条天都会对他耳语：“因性生爱。”

倒是说对了一半，至少当时上床两个人都不抗拒的原因都是因为心里揣着点小九九，和暗恋已久的人做怎么可能拒绝得了。

和泉一织第三次对着手机叹气之后二阶堂大和看不下去了：“阿一，九条那边现在应该是凌晨。”和泉一织听了脸颊快速升温，他连忙摆手表示自己并没有等着九条天的回复，他那边这么忙应该才休息，只是在检查工作行程之类的：“再说了，为什么会提到那个人啊……！”

“啊，害羞了，阿一你真的很喜欢九条诶。”

“……都说了没有！！”

欺负恋爱人士是二阶堂大和的私人乐趣。

九条天回到酒店已经是半夜了，他今天的行程非常紧凑，可以说是刚刚才喘口气而已，他伸手拿了换洗衣服和浴巾将自己泡在浴缸里，他快睡着了，老实说他现在只要闭上眼就会进入梦乡。

“我回来了。”九条天给和泉一织在RC简单发了句问候和晚安，想了想又补充了一句，“今天比较忙，才看到信息，日本那边如何？你的工作还算顺利吗？陆的身体怎样？”

“一切都很好，九条前辈。”和泉一织几乎是秒回，九条天不由得在脑海中想了一下拿着手机紧张地盯着手机屏幕等着自己回消息的年下男朋友，他感觉自己精神回复了不少，甚至有力气欺负人了。

“你回复的挺快。”

“只是凑巧，刚好拿起手机就收到您的消息而已。”

“你还在工作？”

“没有，刚刚结束了，今天的工作比较多，等下就回去了。”

九条天在屏幕这边点了点头，然后想了想还是打下一句话：“等下只有你一个人？”

“我要回自己的公寓，有些材料要拿回事务所，大概明天才会回去宿舍。”

九条天斟酌了一下，不知道是不是浴室的温度太高，他的脸颊有些红，他轻咳两声，总觉得身体有点热，水温大概是有些高，他觉得自己口干得厉害。

“不过您希望的话，我可以一直待在公寓等您。”

和泉一织点燃了两人最后的理智。

九条天从浴室出来，吹干了自己的头发，他身上只裹着一条浴巾。现在已经半夜一点了，和泉一织那边应该是晚上十点，他有些静不下心，明天是他难得的off，恰巧和泉一织那边也是off，如果是平时他们两个说不定会在和泉一织的公寓黏上一整天，而现在分居两地难免有些寂寞，再加上热恋期稍微不见一会儿就觉得不适应，像现在这样分开一个月，不管是他还是和泉一织都已经到极限了。

“前辈，我回来了，请问您方便接电话吗？”

“可以。”

语音通话的铃声响了三次九条天才接起来，他觉得自己的心跳有些过快，过了两秒他才对着电话喂了一声。

“前辈那边还好吗？饮食方面还习惯吗？”和泉一织关上客厅的灯，确认一遍家里的门窗都锁好就走进了卧室，他拉好窗帘反锁上卧室的门，只开着一盏台灯，房间被暖黄色的灯光充满，他似乎觉得不够，闭着眼翻过身抱住旁边的枕头，那是平时九条天用的，上面还有一些他的甜味，和泉一织终于感觉到一丝满足，“七濑的身体没有什么大碍，请您放心……”

“我这边一切都好，你呢？工作看上去也很忙的样子，明天是off好好休息一下吧。”电话里听不太清楚，但九条天还是感觉到和泉一织的气息不是很稳，“你怎么了？声音听上去有点哑。”

“……九条前辈，我，我……。”这孩子脸皮薄，和泉一织不管怎样都说不出口，他想亲吻九条天，想拥抱九条天，还想真切的将那人抱在怀里感受他的体温，感受他的香味，想要咬破他的肌肤任凭血液流入口中，想要宣誓主权，不想单纯的抱着被子和枕头才能勉强感受到一点他的味道，只是这样还远远不够。

“有没有想我？”九条天将自己裹进被子里面，他闭上眼听着电话那边和泉一织的声音，他大概猜到了那个人在想什么，又在窘迫什么，索性也不急着睡觉，开始和他玩起来，“我可是有好好想你。”他并不着急，他知道那个人现在一定在电话里那边红了脸，只是想想九条天就觉得心情愉快，真是容易害羞的人，真是不够坦率的人。

“我自然也有想您。”和泉一织先是咳嗽一声，像是掩饰自己的害羞，但是九条天才不会放过他：“怎么咳嗽了？感冒了吗？”

“您是在明知故问吗……！”

“在关心后辈兼男朋友的身体状况而已，有什么不妥吗？”

和泉一织不说话了，九条天将室内的冷气调低一点，他知道很快这间房间就会变热起来，他小声地对着电话发出一声喘息，接着，他清楚地听到那边衣服摩擦的声音：“在干嘛呢？”

“房间有些热，脱掉上衣会凉快一些。”

“不诚实的孩子。”

九条天咽了咽口水，从酒店的抽屉里拿出润滑液，第一天入住的时候他就感叹酒店准备的必备品真是实用，他拧开瓶口，将有些冰凉的润滑液倒在手上，再慢慢凑近洞口，平时这项工作都是和泉一织帮他，只有那次自己“拐走”纯情大学生的时候是自己下手。

像这样，耳边传来对方的声音，只是闭着眼听着熟悉的声音靠着想象来做扩张，实在是有些过于羞耻，第一根手指插入的时候九条天没忍住发出了舒服的暧昧闷哼，和泉一织听得心痒痒，他解开睡裤，伸手隔着底裤揉起某处已经变硬的地方，他其实恨不擅长自己解决，虽然是正常男性但是他还是会因为做这种事情脸红和感到害臊，就像个初中生一样。

但如果是九条天帮他解决他就完全没了初中生的样子。

“前辈……好下流。”和泉一织半眯起眼睛，他已经想象到九条天现在的样子了：蜷缩在酒店的大床上，闭着眼睛眉头微皱，手指缓慢的进出那蜜穴，光是想想和泉一织就觉得口干，他觉得自己的又变大了一些。九条天也不怎么好受，太久没有做过，身体已经有些不适应，光是插入第二根手指就已经让他感到有些胀痛，于是他将另一只手伸到前方照顾已经开始分泌液体的性器，他想象着那是恋人温柔的手包裹住他，从根部一路到顶端，最后在那小孔打转，他的后面放松了很多，更方便手指的进出，可是不够，只是手指还不行，九条天忍不住发抖：“和泉一织……我想你进来。”

和泉一织听到了什么理智崩坏的声音。

他加快撸动的速度，开始说些破廉耻的话：“九条前辈，我要进去了哦？”

“哈……哈……快点进来，我想你，我好想你……哈……好快……”被逼出眼泪的九条天并不打算就这样停下来，他咬着被子的一角，加快手指在体内抽插的速度，长度和粗度并不能和真实的那物相比，但泪眼中他似乎看到将他紧紧抱住用力咬住他肩膀的和泉一织，对方的汗水滴在床单上，他自己的血液也滴在纯白的床单上，像是绽开的花，和泉一织动的速度越来越快，像是要贯穿他一样，他一直在喊着他，一直在紧紧抱住他。

“九条前辈……”恍惚间，他似乎又看到第一次的时候如同第一次捕猎的幼兽那样的和泉一织，他再也无法抑制自己的声音，索性仰起脖子，他觉得自己快到极限了，过度的思念已经让他产生了幻觉，电话里的声音也变得不这么真实，他想要被抱住，被紧紧抱住，切身的感受和泉一织留在他身上的痕迹和带来的痛楚。

“哈啊……不，嗯啊……！”似乎碰到某一处，九条天的音量拔高了不少，他继续用手指按压那一点。“一、一织……”

“哈……前辈，现在的样子一定很糟糕。”和泉一织将怀里的枕头抱得更紧，大口大口吸着那上面残留的只属于他的cake独有的香甜味道，他顶了顶腰，像是每次从背后插入恋人身体那样，“已经能闻到您身上的甜味了，您已经要去了吗？”

“啊……呜……”不知过了多久，九条天只觉得眼前有白光闪过，他瘫软在被子上，两条腿还在打颤，射出的精液弄得他手上都是，他的呼吸紊乱，他听到电话那边和泉一织的低喘和越来越急促的呼吸，“射到我的里面……快点……”

“您这就叫做引人犯罪。”和泉一织看着弄脏的枕头和手上的白色精液，摇了摇头，“呼……多谢款待，前辈，还有……”

九条天凑近手机，等着和泉一织的下一句话，他有些累了，从喉咙发出如同幼猫那样的呼噜声和呜咽声，电话那边的恋人终于继续开口：“还有，请注意身体……”

“你想说的不是这句。”九条天笑笑。

“……我很爱你，请早点回来。”

晚安。

END


End file.
